Flushing The Pets of Littlest Pet Shop
by SPB
Summary: (Warining!: Contains non-fatal flushing down the toilet, the intent of this fic is for comedy purposes only. If such material is outside your comfort zone, do not read!) The pets of Downtown City get into trouble with the toilet and go down the hole! Will your favorite pet (or pets) take the plunge? Read on and find out, if you dare!
1. Flush 1 - Russell Ferguson

"Man, that's the last time I try human food." Russell said to himself, as he continued to wash his scales clean of sticky syrup in the bathroom sink. The little hedgehog had let his curiosity get the better of him, and he'd sampled some of the pancakes he'd seen his owner eat. The end result had been scales full of syrup.

Russell had just finished rinsing himself off, content he'd gotten the last of the syrup out of his scales, when the bathroom door swung open. Frightened ever so slightly, Russell instinctively curled up into a little ball and refused to move.

If Russell had bothered to come out of his ball form, he would've seen that he had nothing to fear, it was only his owner. And despite the fact that the sink was running despite there being no one in sight, the elderly woman didn't think anything of it. " _I must've forgotten to turn off the sink after I freshened up this morning._ " She thought to herself, and moved to turn the faucet knobs and shut off the flow of water. In the process, her elbow ended up inadvertently knocking Russell off the counter.

With a light splash, the hedgehog (still curled up in a ball) fell into the toilet bowl. Fortunately for Russell, he was light enough to float on top of the water, and said water was clean.

Russell's owner smiled as the flow of water slowly stopped, hopefully her water bill wouldn't go up as a result of her mistake. Speaking of mistakes, the woman could see that there was something floating in the toilet, though with her poor eyesight she couldn't make out what that something was. " _Huh, did I forget to flush the last time I was in here?_ " She pondered, but didn't dwell on the matter for long. A courtesy flush probably wouldn't hurt.

Although he was still curled up in his ball form, Russell was able to hear quite clearly. And what he heard was enough to make his fur crawl. His owner had just flushed the toilet, with him still inside it! "Oh no!" Russell cried, and uncurled himself, but it was too late! The water was already spinning around and around, taking Russell with it on its downward journey.

All Russell could do was take a deep breath of air, as he felt himself be pulled down the drain and into the pipes. He knew there was only one way he was leaving now, through the sewers. " _I just hope Big Al doesn't mind unexpected guests, and that he'll tolerate the unfortunate smell I've discovered._ " Russell thought to himself, and curled back up into his ball form, while he waited for the tell tale splash informing him that he'd plunged into the sewers, and could now swim his way to the nearest drain pipe.


	2. Flush 2 - Zoe Trent

"Okay, that's a wrap for now!" The head photographer announced. "Let's take five and give our eager little models a rest."

Both Zoe and Madame Pom were relieved to be temporarily done with their photo shoots. Posing in front of cameras could be quite exhausting.

"Not bad, Zoe," Madame Pom said in a tone that sounded sweet yet condescending. "You make for almost as good a model as me. Is too bad you vill never get the part."

Zoe glared at Madame Pom, but she was too exhausted and thirsty to think of a good comeback. "Whatever," She quickly retorted. "I don't know about you, Madame Pom, but I need a cool drink. All these lights and bulbs make it so hot." She struggled to keep from panting like a common dog.

Madame Pom looked at Zoe with what seemed to be a sinister smile, almost as if she had some kind of nasty plan. "Oh of course you must be thirsty, Zoe. So very 'inconsiderate' as you say in zhese parts. Is lucky for you zat I know of zee perfect place for dogs to get refreshment," She began to wander off, and motioned for Zoe to follow her. "Please, if you will kindly step zis way, your thirst shall be quenched."

Without question, Zoe followed Madame Pom across the studio, and into the next room when Madame Pom pushed open the door. She was surprised when she recognized what said room was. "The bathroom?" She asked Madame Pom, who nodded in response. "But, I don't understand, I thought you were taking me to get refreshment."

Madame Pom's smile grew wider. "Oh, but I am, Zoe. Ze bathroom she is ze perfect place for dogs to quench their thirst. Even in all my travels, never have I found a more perfect place zhen it."

"But, I don't see any water bowls," Zoe replied, looking all around. "All I see is a sink and a toilet… Wait a second!" Zoe turned and glared at Madame Pom. "Are you out of your mind, Madame Pom?! I can't drink out of the toilet!"

"Oh, but whyever not, Zoe?" Madame Pom innocently asked.

"Because it's uncouth and unprofessional!" Zoe complained, even though she had to admit the water in the toilet sounded awfully tempting (assuming it was clean of course). "Common dogs drink out of the toilet bowl, and I am not a common dog. I much prefer water in a dish."

"Come now, Zoe," Madame Pom replied in a sweet and tempting tone of voice. "Even I have drank from ze toilet bowl. In fact, I do it all ze time. Ze the water she is always cool and refreshing, not like that tap water zey put in your dish."

Zoe had to admit Madame Pom had a point, it always seemed like the water in her dish was never as cool as she wanted it to be, even when the humans seemingly used the cold water knobs. However, there was still one problem that Zoe knew she had to overcome. "But, how am I going to get at the water? I'm not tall enough to reach into the bowl from down here." She told Madame Pom.

"Zen climb up on the seat and stick your head down," Madame Pom explained. "Zat is what I have done whenever I drink from ze toilet bowl. Now go on, have a drink. Or do you want to go back to the photo shoot panting like a common dog?"

"Never, not in a million years!" Zoe furiously replied, and walked over to the toilet as quickly as her paws would let her. Carefully, she leaped up onto the seat, surprised at how slippery the porcelain felt on her feet. She could barely stand, but somehow she managed. Looking down into the bowl, Zoe could see the clear, cool water. She looked all around, nobody was here to see this except Madame Pom, and who would believe her if she told?

" _Well, here goes nothing._ " Zoe thought to herself, and began to lower her head to try and get close enough to the toilet water for her tongue to touch it.

But suddenly, Zoe felt something (or rather someone) give her a push from behind! With no time to react, she plunged face first into the toilet, hitting the water with a splash! Popping her head up, she quickly attempted to use her paws to climb back, but the sides were too slippery for her.

It was then that Zoe found herself staring up at none other than Madame Pom herself, whose fiendish smile could be seen as clear as day. "Oh dear, did you lose your balance, Zoe?" She taunted with a laugh.

"No, you pushed me and made me fall in!" Zoe shouted, and then demanded. "Get me out of here, now!"

Madame Pom just snickered. "Sorry, Zoe, but zere is only room for one dog in this photo shoot. And zat is me." She then gleefully extended her paws up and pressed down on the toilet handle.

Zoe screamed, even as the raging waters of the toilet began to spin her around and around. "I'll get you for this, Madame Pom!" She vowed, before she disappeared down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug.".

Madame Pom just laughed, as she hopped down from the toilet seat as if nothing had happened. " _Hope you enjoy being the first dog to explore the Downtown City sewers, Zoe_." She thought to herself, and exited the bathroom, ready to return to the photo shoot.


	3. Flush 3 - Sunil Nevla

It was a lazy and uneventful day at Littlest Pet Shop, at least as far as Sunil was concerned. All his friends were either with their owners, or were sick in bed. Only one or two other pets had come in since his arrival, and both had since been picked up.

" _I wish Vinnie was here_ ," The mongoose thought to himself. " _Vinnie always finds a way to make even the most boring of days eventful_. _Heck, I'd even be glad just to have Zoe or Minka here_ , _at least their antics might keep me distracted_." But alas, Sunil was alone, and all he could do to pass the time, was to work on his magic tricks. And unfortunately, he'd already practiced them so many times over the span of the day, that he was now bored of further practice.

Deciding he had nothing better to do, Sunil opted to wander out of the day camp and into the main room. At least maybe if he could get Mrs. Twombly to chase him, or find Blythe and talk to her, he could kill some time.

But Blythe was nowhere to be seen, and Mrs. Twombly was busy talking on the phone with someone about something. " _Oh that's right_ ," Suni realized as he recalled. " _Mrs. Twombly was going to call a plumber to come and fix the bathroom sink today_."

"Right, I see," Mrs. Twombly said, as she spoke with the plumber. "Okay, and how much will the snake cost me?"

Upon hearing the word "Snake", Sunil froze! He didn't know why a plumber would need a snake, but he sure as heck didn't want to find out.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Twombly asked the plumber. "Well, alright then. And how soon can do you think you can get out here?"

" _Please don't be until after I leave_ , _please don't be until after I leave_!" Sunil thought and mentally pleaded.

"In the next three minutes?! Wow, that's fast! Do be careful," Mrs. Twombly replied. "Okay then, thanks again, bye." And she hung up the phone.

Sunil was horrified, he knew he wouldn't have to go home for at least another hour and a half, and now the plumber was going to arrive in just a few minutes with a snake! Even if the snake was friendly (which Sunil doubted), there was no way the mongoose was about to be in the same general vicinity of the snake. Especially since the plumber was probably going to leave it in the day camp while he (or perhaps it would be a she) worked on repairing the bathroom sink.

Sunil knew there was only one way to ensure he wouldn't be around when that snake arrived! Quick as a flash, he darted down to the bathroom, making sure to go into the men's bathroom (regardless of whether or not anyone occupied either one, it was rude to not go into the bathroom that matched your gender). He rushed straight to the nearest stall, relieved that the toilets worked perfectly. He climbed up onto the seat and peered down at the water below, it looked awfully cold. But considering the alternative, he could live with that. The blue coated mongoose made his way up to the handle. "Here goes nothing!" He said to himself, as he took a deep breath, before he jumped off the handle as he forced it down, landing right in the bowl as the toilet began to flush. Sunil knew it was too late now, the water was spinning way too fast for him to even think of escaping, assuming he would've wanted to.

In a matter of seconds, the water swirled down the drain, taking Sunil with it. " _I guess this could be something of an escape trick for me_ , _assuming I'd ever have to do this again_." He thought to himself, as he traveled through the pipes.


	4. Flush 4 - Vinnie Terrio

"Wait, you mean you flushed yourself down the toilet, just so you could get away from a snake?" Vinnie asked Sunil, the lizard regretting that he had spent the last few days stuck in bed with a cold and unable to go to the daycamp.

Sunil nodded. "Imagine my surprise when Blythe told me a plumber's snake is not an actual snake, but just a tool used to clear up blocked drains. Wish she had told me that sooner."

"So, what was it like to go down the toilet? I think it actually sounds pretty cool!" Vinnie said with excitement.

"I really wasn't thinking about what it was like, all I could think about it was getting away from what I thought was an actual snake," Sunil said to Vinnie. "But I do remember it being very, **VERY** , wet."

"Sounds just like taking a bath, except without soap," Vinnie replied, then he got an idea. "Hey, Sunil. Why don't you flush _me_ down the toilet? I've gotta take a bath tonight anyways, so might as well get it over with now."

"I don't know, Vinnie. What if something were to happen to you while you were down there?" Sunil asked with concern. "Besides, I do not think you want to know what goes down there," He held his nose as he commented. "It's very smelly."

Vinnie brushed off the comment without concern. "Big deal. I've been at the dump, can't smell any worse than that. Now come on, you gonna help me do it, or am I gonna have to do it myself?"

Sunil sighed, he could tell his friend wasn't going to take no for an answer. And unfortunately, Mrs. Twombly was once again distracted (Blythe was hanging out with Youngmee), meaning there was no one that could stop Vinnie. "Very well, please follow me to the men's bathroom, and I shall reluctantly help flush you. But I am only doing this once, got it?" He told Sunil.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Now come on, time's a wastin'!" Vinnie said, grinning from ear to ear as he followed Sunil out of the day camp and across the main floor to the men's bathroom. Before long, he and Sunil were in the first stall, looking at the toilet (the very same one Sunil had flushed himself down a few days ago).

Sunil climbed up first, carefully positioning himself next to the lever. Then Vinnie climbed up, before he eagerly jumped into the bowl, producing a splash that just barely missed Sunil!

"Hey, watch it, Vinnie! I do not wish to be showered with toilet water!" Sunil complained.

"Oops, sorry, Sunil," Vinnie apologized, as he floated about in the toilet bowl. "You know, this is pretty nice actually. It's like my own private swimming pool," Then he looked up at Sunil and told him. "Okay, I'm ready. Do it, Sunil! Pull the lever!"

"A-alright." Sunil stuttered, and forced the handle down, watching as his friend spun around with the water.

"See you later, Sunil!" Vinnie called, and the last thing that was heard from him as he was sucked down the drain was a muffled "Whee!" that quickly became replaced with a "Glug, glug, glug.".


	5. Flush 5 - Pepper Clark

(Takes place after "Penny For Your Laughs".)

Pepper was still quite worried about Penny Ling. Sure, the young panda had told Pepper she forgave her, and that all was water under the bridge, but something told the skunk that Penny secretly still held some feelings of anger towards Pepper, and was thinking of a way to get even.

"' _Find a new shtick.' she said_. ' _It'll improve your comedy.' she said_ ," Pepper thought to herself, as she sat in the giant fire hydrant in the day camp. " _I knew I should've just stuck to the tried and true slapstick humor_. _Insult humor has to be the stupidest idea I've ever come up with_!"

Pepper's thoughts were suddenly interrupted however, as she could've sworn she saw Penny Ling exit the day camp. Curious (and also a bit suspicious) Pepper followed the panda from a distance, noticing how Penny seemed to have something on her mind. Rather than call out to Penny Ling and get them both caught, however, Pepper opted to keep follow Penny Ling in secret. Perhaps even get the drop on her and find out what the panda might be up to.

When Pepper saw Penny Ling suddenly duck into the women's bathroom, she blinked and rubbed her eyes. " _What's so great about the bathroom_? _What could Penny Ling possibly be up to in there_?" She thought, but still went in after Penny anyway, knowing full well her curiosity would not leave her be until she did.

Pepper was almost certain she saw Penny Ling enter the stall farthest from the door, and quickly zipped along towards said stall. She knew that inside it was a changing table, a toilet paper holder, and a toilet.

"The toilet!" Pepper gasped, as realization struck her as if she'd been hit by one of her own rubber chickens. Was Penny Ling really still so upset about everything, that she wanted to flush herself down the toilet, just so she could be alone with her unhappiness? Pepper didn't know, but she sure wasn't going to wait to find out! She dashed to the toilet and climbed up on the seat, looking down into the bowl! But she didn't see Penny Ling anywhere, and she hadn't heard a flush. " _Oh thank goodness_ , _I should've known Penny wouldn't do something that crazy_. _Me and my overactive imagination_." She thought.

But before Pepper had a chance to hop down from the seat and resume her search for Penny Ling, she felt herself being pushed. She plunged head first into the bowl. Poking her head up, the skunk asked. "Hey, what's the big idea, buster?! Whoever you are, you're lucky I didn't spray you into next year!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Pepper," A familiar voice called, attracting Pepper's attention. It soon revealed itself as Penny Ling. "But you see, the opportunity presented itself and I just couldn't resist."

"Opportunity, what are you talking about?!" Pepper demanded of Penny Ling.

"It's nothing, really," Penny Ling said in her sweet and innocent tone. "I was just working on a joke, and I was hoping you could help me with the punchline."

"Did it have to involve dunking me in the toilet?" Pepper complained.

"Oh yes indeed, for you see, the joke goes something like this," Penny explained, and then she said in a tone that sounded like she was trying to mimic Pepper. "'What did the skunk say when she got flushed?'"

"Uh, I don't know, Penny Ling," Pepper commented, suspecting nothing. "'What _did_ the skunk say when she got flushed?' Hey, wait a second! Are you talking about me?!"

"Bingo!" Penny Ling replied, before she pressed down the handle. "And now we'll see what the punchline to my joke was."

"B-But, I thought you said you forgave me," Pepper said to Penny, as she start to spin around with the water in the bowl. "Why would you do this to me, Penny Linnnnnngggggg?!" She screamed, but was cut off as she was sucked down the drain.

"Nothing personal, Pepper. But hopefully now you'll think twice before you insult me." Penny replied, even though she knew Pepper couldn't hear her. But as she got down from the toilet and exited the stall, she thought to herself. " _Maybe I took that a bit too far_. _I guess I'll have to let Pepper punish_ _ **me**_ _somehow_."


	6. Flush 6 - Penny Ling

"You really sure about this, Penny Ling?" Pepper Clark asked her friend, who was currently floating around in the same toilet bowl Pepper had been flushed down the previous day. "I didn't much like being flushed, but I'm not about to do it to you."

"But come on, it's only fair. It was pretty mean of me to do that to you," Penny Ling insisted. "I'll be okay. If you can survive a sewer trip, then so can I."

Pepper looked down at Penny Ling with uncertainty, if she wanted to she could still fish her friend out and say they were even. She wasn't entirely sure Penny would be thrilled with how she would end up once flushed. For a smelly skunk like Pepper, such a stench didn't really bother her. But Penny was a panda, a good smelling one at that.

Penny Ling began to grow impatient. "Come on, Pepper. You said you wanted some retribution for me flushing you."

"Yeah, but not like this." Pepper protested.

"So, are you gonna do it, or do I have to do it myself?" Penny asked, looking up at Pepper. "Come on, this water's really cold. Either push down the lever, or get of the way and let me do it myself. I don't have all day."

" _She's crazy, but I guess she's not going to take no for an answer._ " Pepper thought to herself, and reluctantly sighed. "Fine, let's get it over with. You really sure you want to do this though? It's not too late to back out."

"I'm sure, now do it!" Penny encouraged, and prepared herself for what would be the ride of a lifetime.

"Okay, just hold your breath and hang on tight, because here we go!" Pepper instructed, and reluctantly, she forced the handle down, producing a loud roar.

Penny just smiled up at Pepper, as the young panda spun around and around in the toilet. With a slight adjustment on her end, her face was the first thing to be pulled down the drain and into the pipes. However, it wasn't long before a problem arised. Penny Ling's front cleared the drain no problem, but her rear end became wedged in tightly and the water built up behind her. "Pepper," Penny called from inside the pipes. "I'm stuck!"

Pepper Clark just sighed, and jumped down from the seat. " _At least that plumber was smart enough to leave a plunger behind_." Pepper thought to herself, as she slowly wrapped her tail around it and dragged it to the toilet. Sticking the rubber end into the bowl, Pepper climb back up onto the seat, and put her paws tightly on the wooden tip of the plunger. She then started to plunge up and down repeatedly, until at last she heard the sound of water retreating down the drain, and saw the faint trace of Penny Ling's tail disappear. "That's the last time I do any sort of plumbing. I'm a stand-up comedian, not a plumber." Pepper said to herself, as she exited the bathroom, hoping Penny Ling would be content and they could finally let bygones be bygones.


	7. Flush 7 - Minka Mark

Minka had a reputation for being a hyperactive monkey, and on numerous occasions that got her into trouble. But there was one occasion that, at least for a little while, left the monkey so frightened and embarrassed, that she stopped doing much of anything besides painting.

On that fateful day, Minka had discovered the toilet, and was quite amazed at how it worked. To the monkey, it seemed that whatever she threw into the bowl never came back out (once she had pulled down the shiny silvery handle of course). She had flung just about everything she could find into the toilet, toilet paper, bars of soap, brushes and combs, tissues, and various paints from cans. And all of it had been flushed away, never to be seen again, or she thought.

"This is the coolest thing since sliced bread!" Minka happily proclaimed, giggling as the water in the bowl refilled itself for the umpteenth time. "When the owner's away, the monkey will play! And I've found the perfect toy to play with! Just wait til I tell my friends how cool this is, it'll totally blow their minds!"

As Minka was hopping around, giggling and screeching in delight, she failed to notice that she was constantly dipping her tail into the bowl. This was soon to pose a problem, as the pink furred monkey ended up touching the handle by mistake in her carelessness. Without warning, Minka's paws slipped and forced the handle down, causing the toilet to flush once again.

It was then that Minka felt something tugging on her tail, a powerful suction! It took Minka a few seconds to realize that it was her tail! "Oh no, it's trying to eat me!" Minka cried, and attempted to lift her tail out of the bowl. But the flush was too powerful, not only could Minka not lift her tail, but her tail was starting to be pulled towards the drain, and the rest of her body was being pulled along with it.

Desperately, Minka gripped the edges of the seat, hoping that if she just hung on for long enough she'd be okay. Alas, it was too little too late for the monkey, the suction from the flush was too strong. In the blink of an eye, Minka's paws lost their grip on the seat, and the last line of defense for the monkey faded from view, as she was sucked down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug.".

Though relieved to be alive (and surprised to discover where all the things she'd flushed earlier had ended up), for a long time afterward, Minka became frightened of toilets and wouldn't go anywhere near them. She told no one about this, for fear they'd all make fun of her. But even to this day, not one of Minka's friends has any idea that such an event happened, or that it still occasionally gives Minka nightmares.


	8. Flush 8 - Buttercream Sundae

Buttercream was feeling quite lonely. Her owner, Christie, was busy working on the treats to sell in her sweet shop, and Youngmee and Nutmeg Dash had gone out to the park to spend the day with Blythe and the pets. And as luck would have it, Sugar Sprinkles had mysteriously disappeared again, leaving Buttercream without anyone to play with.

"Good golly, good gracious, good goshness, I am so very, oh so very very bored!" Buttercream complained to herself. "What's a bunny like me to do on a day like this when there's nobody to hang out with?! I need something to occupy me, something that'll keep me entertained!"

At that moment, Buttercream's ears picked up what sounded like a roar and a rather loud one at that. A roar that both terrified the bunny, and made her curious. "That sound sounds like it came from that room Christie always spends a lot of time in for some reason," Buttercream pondered outloud. "But what could be in that room that makes such a loud noise, and why would anyone keep something that noisy?"

Deciding that finding out what had caused the noise was better than just lounging around and speculating, Buttercream took off, hopping along the floor of _Sweet Delights_. She tried her best to listen for that loud roar again, but for some reason whatever made the noise was now being strangely silent.

At least, that was until Buttercream made her way up the stairs. That was when the loud roar was heard again, this time it was clearly originating from somewhere down the hall. " _Aunt Christie must be in there! I've gotta warn her about whatever that thing is!_ " Buttercream thought to herself, and dashed down the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Buttercream reached the end of the hall, but could not find the source of the noise or the room the noise had come from. Just then, however, she felt herself being pushed to the side, as the door she was standing next to began to open. Buttercream took that as a sign that she was close to the room the roar had originated from, and she was soon proven right, as she saw Christie exit the room.

"What a relief," Aunt Christie said to herself, as she walked down the hallway and out of sight. "Now I can get back to making those treats and without any distractions."

Buttercream hopped through the open door Christie had forgotten to close, and immediately her eyes gazed upon a big, white, bowl shaped object. Could that be what had made that loud roar? Perhaps that silver colored object off to right side was the source?

Well, there was only one way to find out. Buttercream hopped over to the big, white, bowl shaped object that clearly commanded attention. Mustering up all the strength she could, the bunny climbed up onto the object's seat, and peered down into the bowl. It appeared to be full of water for some reason, but that still didn't explain what that silver, handle shaped object was for. " _Guess I have to find out for myself, it's not like this thing can talk_." Buttercream thought to herself, and hopped over to the silver handle.

Struggling at first, the bunny eventually managed to leap up and grab the handle, forcing it down. But in doing so, she lost her grip on the handle, and when she landed on the seat, she slipped and plunged into the bowl! By now she could clearly hear the loud roar, and the bunny noticed that the water seemed to be spinning around, and her along with it. "Uh, Mr. Bowl Thingy?" Buttercream called out, as she felt herself spinning faster and faster, while being pulled towards the hole at the bottom of the bowl. "Where are you taking me?" But there was no reply. Buttercream was simply swept down the hole with the water! " _Why would Christie keep something so dangerous in her house?!_ " Buttercream thought to herself, as she was pulled through the pipes.


	9. Flush 9 - Sugar Sprinkles

"Aaahhhhhhh!" Sugar Sprinkles roared, as she chased after Buttercream across the second floor of _Sweet Delights_. "How dare you eat my sprinkles, Buttercream!"

"I didn't know this would happen, you said I could have them!" Buttercream protested, trying to stay one step ahead of the crazy cat, that had gone from mellow to furious when her sprinkles had been consumed. Buttercream knew of only one way to be rid of Sugar Sprinkles before the cat could do something to hurt her. She just hoped that when Sugar Sprinkles eventually returned to normal (hopefully), the cat would forgive her for doing this.

Sugar Sprinkles chased Buttercream down the hall like a lion chasing its prey. "I was joking!" She bellowed at Buttercream. "When did I ever say it was okay to listen to the first thing I said?! When?!"

"Uh, there was this one time, I think." Buttercream replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, you idiot!" Sugar Sprinkles angrily shouted, as she began to close in on Buttercream.

Fortunately, it wasn't long before Buttercream reached her destination, the bathroom. " _I hope this works_!" She thought to herself, and quickly darted inside! Sure enough, Sugar Sprinkles followed close behind.

Buttercream immediately dashed up to the very thing that she'd previously considered a danger, but was now her only line of defense against the raging Sugar Sprinkles (she'd heard that apparently the thing was called a toilet, an odd name for an object whose purpose was still a mystery to the bunny). She hopped up onto the seat, grabbing a nearby brush for protection, then climbed up onto the tank.

"Get down here!" Sugar Sprinkles shouted in protest.

"No, you come up here!" Buttercream protested, and taunted Sugar Sprinkles by sticking her tongue out. " _Come on, take the bait, Sugar Sprinkles_!" Buttercream mentally pleaded.

"Fine, I will! And you'll wish you hadn't said those words!" Sugar Sprinkles said with fury, as she climbed up onto the seat and tried to get up onto the tank.

But Buttercream was one step ahead of Sugar Sprinkles, immediately pushing her back with the brush that she brandished like a sword, which ended up knocking Sugar Sprinkles off the seat and into the bowl. Quick as a flash, once Buttercream saw Sugar Sprinkles poke her head above the water, she leaped over to the handle and forced it down, flushing the toilet! "So long, Sugar Sprinkles! Enjoy the ride!" She called, clinging onto the handle for dear life!

"I'll get you for this Buttercreeeeeeaaaaaaam!" Sugar Sprinkles screamed at the top of her lungs, as she spun around and around with the toilet water, and was then pulled down the drain with a rather furious (but still garbled sounding) "Glug, glug, glug."

Buttercream breathed a small sigh of relief. "That was too close. I'd better go find the others and warn them about Sugar Sprinkles' missing sprinkles." And she immediately hopped down onto the seat, then onto the ground, and took off for the secret wall tunnel connecting _Sweet Delights_ with the day camp of _Littlest Pet Shop_.


	10. Flush 10 - Nutmeg Dash

(Takes place prior to "Petnapped!".)

Natasha Margarita Dashinula (or Nutmeg Dash as she preferred to be called) was very much still in a state of shock. Just a few hours ago, she'd been abducted from her home by a bunch of pet nappers who hoped to use her as their one way ticket to fame and fortune, and they were quite instant on keeping her on a short leash, figuratively and literally.

Fortunately, the humans who had petnapped her were still kind enough to keep her clean, and occasionally let her out to do her business. But it was obvious they were just doing it so that she would be in pristine condition when they sold her, and thus would get the most money possible.

Nutmeg Dash knew she had to find some way to escape from these humans, who would no doubt sell her to the first human who could meet the asking price, regardless of whether or not that human would treat her well. And as luck would have it, an opportunity presented itself. Her pet nappers had stopped for lunch not far from a public park (though enough of a distance away that no one could see them), and the previous night it had rained, leaving mud puddles on the park grounds.

With the humans distracted, Nutmeg Dash managed to slip out of the leash she was kept on, and made a mad dash for the first mud puddle her eyes fell upon. " _They won't allow me to stay dirty, they'll have to clean me up. And they don't have any hoses, so that means there's only one place they can go_." She thought to herself, delighting in the fact that her pet nappers weren't the brightest bunch of bulbs. And she began to roll around in the muddle puddle, making sure to get herself all nice and dirty.

Bartholomew Backus III suddenly looked up from the burger he was eating, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Hey, Natasha got loose!" He shouted at his minions. "Who was supposed to be watching her?!"

"Sorry boss!" A brown haired and brown eyed man apologized, and quickly rushed to grab Nutmeg Dash.

"Now look what you've done, you blundering buffoon!" Bartholome bellowed, but quickly lowered his voice when he realized he was starting to attract attention to himself. "My precious pooch is all dirtied up now. Go get her cleaned up at once, and make sure that when you put her back on the least, it's on tight. We wouldn't want the little thing to run off and get hurt, now would we?"

"N-no sir," The brown haired and brown eyed man nervously answered, as he carried Nutmeg Dash to the nearby public bathroom. "Come on, we best get you cleaned up. Mr. Stuffinpoof won't be interested in a dog who's all muddy."

Nutmeg Dash chuckled to herself, as she was carried into the men's bathroom. Her plan was working well so far.

"Oh darn it all!" The man groaned. "There's a line for the sink. Well, unfortunately for you, we ain't got time to wait," He laid eyes upon a currently unoccupied bathroom stall, and added. "We'll just clean you up using something a bit less conventional."

Walking into the stall, the man immediately locked the door and then checked the bowl to make sure it was clean. When he was certain that was the case, he carefully lowered Nutmeg Dash into the bowl. "Alright, hold still and this will all be over soon." He instructed, and pulled down the lever to flush the toilet.

" _Now's my chance_!" Nutmeg Dash thought, and instinctively bit the hand of the man holding her, causing him to release his grip, thus allowing her to slip down the drain.

"Oh no!" The man cried, as he dashed out of the stall. "Oh, the boss won't be happy about this! It's gonna take forever to find her in the sewers, to say nothing of how long it's gonna take to clean her up!"


	11. Flush 11 - Cashmere and Velvet Biskit

Cashmere sighed, as she looked across to her twin sister, Velvet. "I wish our owners would come back soon, Velvet. I'm, like, so bored." Cashmere remarked.

"Tell me about it, Cashmere," Velvet replied with a yawn. "There's, like, nothing to do around here. Why do our owners have to go off to this place called 'school', when they should be at home with us?"

"I don't know, Velvet," Cashmere sighed again. "But I guess there's, like, nothing for us to do but go to sleep, and wait for our owners to come home and notice us."

"Or, we could do a little bit of exploring," Velvet suggested. "We could totally get out of this cage. Our owners didn't do a very good job locking it. And there are, like, an endless number of places for us to check out."

"You really think we can escape?" Cashmere asked, hopefully.

Velvet nodded. "Just follow my lead, Cashmere. This is gonna be so much fun!" Carefully pushing a paw up against the cage door, the chinchilla smiled upon finding that it hadn't been locked. She pushed it open all the way, so that her sister could get out, then Velvet followed and the door swung back to its original state.

"Okay, so, like, where do we go from here?" Cashmere asked her sister. "Where do we explore first?"

"Well, do you remember that one room that makes that strange noise?" Velvet asked in response.

Cashmere nodded. "I…. think so. I thought overheard our owners or some other human call it 'the bathroom'."

"Well, we're going to investigate 'the bathroom' and find the source of that noise," Velvet encouraged. "Come on, last time I heard that strange noise, it sounded like it came from just down the hall."

The twin chinchillas made their way down the hall, and crawled their way through the first open door they saw. They couldn't tell for sure if they were in the right place, but the tiled floor did feel nice on their paws. Before long, the chinchillas were glaring up at a big, white, bowl shaped object, with a silver handle on its right side.

Cashmere looked at Velvet and asked. "Do you think that thing is what makes the strange noise we keep hearing?"

Velvet scratched her chin with a paw. "Maybe, though I wonder what that silver thing is for."

"Well, only one way we're gonna find out! Come on, give me a boost onto the seat!" Cashmere encouraged.

Velvet did so without hesitation, though boosting her sister was no easy task. "What do you see up there? Anything that could generate that sound?" She called out to her sister.

"Not that I know of," Cashmere replied. "But there seems to be water in the bowl for some reason."

"It must be one of those 'jacuzzis' the humans talked about," Velvet concluded. "And the handle must start the bubbles. The sound we heard must've been the bubbles being turned on and turned off."

"If that's the case, I'm going first!" Cashmere called, as she extended a paw and pulled her sister up onto the seat. Then Cashmere jumped into the bowl. "Pull the lever and let the fun begin!"

"Okay, but don't hog all the bubbles! I want a turn too!" Velvet called back, and strolled over towards the handle. She had to really struggle to scurry up to the handle, since the "jacuzzi" was so slippery. But before long, she had managed. And she pressed down the handle without hesitation.

There came a roar, and Cashmere smiled as she prepared for the bubbles. But the bubbles didn't come, something else happened instead. All of a sudden, she felt a powerful suction tugging on her, as the water spun her around and around! "It's not a jacuzzi!" She screamed, before she was sucked down the hole and disappeared!

"Cashmere!" Velvet cried, as the water in the bowl refilled with no sign of her sister anywhere. Frantically, she pushed down the handle a second time, and jumped into the bowl! "I'm coming, sister! Hold on!" She cried, as she too was sucked down the hole.


	12. Flush 12 - Poppy Pawsley

(Takes place prior to "A Doggy Biskit".)

Poppy Pawsley was most desperate! She knew her owner, Eliza Biskit, was looking for her. And was planning to take her to another dog show to compete. But Poppy knew what would happen if she went, the judges would examine her carefully, and discover she wasn't a purebred like her owner thought. The ensuing rejection was something Poppy wanted to avoid at all costs, and there was only **ONE** escape route she could think of on such short notice.

" _This is so disgusting, but I have no other options! I can't let my owner know the truth!_ " Poppy thought to herself, as she stood in the bathroom, perched on the toilet seat. She stared down at the cold, clear water below, occasionally glancing at the silver handle. She knew what it did, and she knew where the water in the bowl went when you pushed the handle down. Needless to say, the idea not only disgusted Poppy, but also made her quite nervous. Maybe she didn't need to do this? Maybe she could just hide in her usual spot until Eliza gave up?

"Poppy? Where are you, sweetie?" Eliza called out from afar. "If you're trying to hide, Mommy will find you."

That was all the motivation Poppy needed! "She can't find me! I have to do this, now!" She said to herself, and quickly but carefully made her way towards the handle, quickly reaching her paws up to press it down. Then, she jumped into the bowl, as the water began to spin around and around.

Poppy took a deep breath, and held it, as she felt herself be pulled down the drain. But at least now she knew she'd be safe, for the time being. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to utilize this trick very often to get away from her owner, she knew she'd have to find a way to get cleaned up before coming home. Eliza was certainly not going to welcome her precious princess in when she smelled like a sewer rat.


	13. Flush 13 - Madame Pom

(Takes place between "Eve of Destruction" and "To Paris With Zoe".)

Even long after that photo shoot where Madame Pom had tricked Zoe and flushed her down the toilet, Zoe was still fuming. "The nerve of Madame Pom, to flush me as if I were a discarded piece of toilet paper!" She complained to herself. "Well, I'll get my revenge soon enough. Nobody flushes Zoe Trent and gets away with it!"

Madame Pom, for her part, feigned ignorance whenever questioned about the subject. "I recall no such act of flushing, Zoe, darling," She would often say when accused. "Zurely you must be miztaken. Perhaps it was your own carelessness that caused you to be flushed down ze toilet, no?"

"You know what you did!" Zoe would growl in reply, but frequently said nothing more. In the back of her mind though, she started thinking of a way to settle the score.

Her chance came at a photo shoot just after Madame Pom's visit to _Littlest Pet Shop_ , and coincidentally this photo shoot took place in the same building as the photo shoot where Madame Pom had flushed Zoe.

Prior to the shoot, while Madame Pom was busy getting ready backstage, Zoe took the liberty of hiding all the water bowls, so that only she knew where to find them. Then she made sure to fill up on water (but not too much), so that she would not be tempted during the break.

When the time came for the two dog models to take a break, Zoe looked at Madame Pom, who was clearly panting from the heat. " _Now to spring my trap!_ " Zoe thought to herself, and trying to keep a straight face, she approached Madame Pom and asked innocently. "What's the matter, Madame Pom?"

"I am very thirsty, Zoe," Madame Pom panted. "But I do not zee any of ze water bowls from which I may drink."

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Zoe said, her tone sounding sickeningly sweet. "Well, lucky for you, there's still _one_ bowl you can drink from. That is, if you're really as thirsty as you say you are."

"Do you mean zee toilet, Zoe?" Madame Pom inquired.

Zoe nodded. "Why yes I do. You said it yourself, the water is always much colder than the water in those silly water bowls. And you have drank from it several times already, what's one more drink between us fellow dogs?" She then walked off, as she motioned for Madame Pom to follow her.

" _Zoe_ _must be up to something, but what?_ " Madame Pom wondered, but she couldn't think about that for long. She was very thirsty! So, against her better judgement, she followed Zoe to the bathroom. And she was most relieved when she saw Zoe exit the bathroom once Madame Pom had entered it.

Madame Pom immediately climbed up onto the seat, and bent her head down so that her tongue might touch the tempting water. But, almost as soon as her back was turned, she felt something (or rather someone) push her from behind and knock her into the toilet with a splash!

Madame Pom looked up, as she saw Zoe climb up onto the seat, and make her towards the handle. "Ew!" Zoe remarked with fake disgust. "Who forgot to flush?!"

"Zoe, please, don't do zis!" Madame Pom pleaded, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Zoe just grinned, and forced the toilet handle down. Madame Pom spun around and around with the toilet water, and disappeared down the drain while screaming. "Curse you, Zoe Trent!"

"What goes around comes around, Madame Pom!" Zoe said with a hmph, as she hopped down from the toilet seat. Satisfied that she had gotten her revenge, and that everything had come full circle.


	14. Flush 14 - Fluffy Lightning

"You kidding me?! A race today of all days?!" Fluffy Lightning groaned, as she looked at her calender. She was glad her owner, Josh Sharp, was often away at school or practicing with his band, it made slipping away to attend the underground bunny races a lot easier.

But even the best of bunny racers needed some downtime, and Fluffy Lightning had originally planned for today to be one of those days. Alas, such was not the case. She had a make-up race against Furry Fury today (the original planned race between the two had been postponed when Furry Fury got sick with the flu and had to stay home, which sounded like a convenient, cowardly excuse to Fluffy Lightning), and it was due to start in just under an hour.

" _Even if I hop as fast as can be, I'll just barely make it with seconds to spare!_ " Fluffy Lightning thought to herself, as she hopped down out of her cage, relieved to know that her owner wasn't going to be around to stop her. But she was still not happy with the route she'd have to take if she wanted to arrive at the racetrack and have time to prepare.

Making her way to the bathroom, Fluffy Lightning was relieved to see that her owner had foolishly forgotten to put the toilet lid back down. It meant she didn't have to waste precious time trying to force the lid up. All she had to do now, was force down the lever and jump into the bowl, a task that was simple enough considering it had been a long time since Fluffy had needed to do it.

"Just hope I can get cleaned up in time, I don't wanna be disqualified for smelling so bad. I wanna win in style!" Fluffy Lightning said to herself, as she used a nearby toilet brush to climb up onto the seat. Then she made her way over to the handle, and leaped up to grab it, successfully managing to force it down. Without hesitation, Fluffy let go of the handle, and turned and jumped down into the bowl. Her timing couldn't have been more perfect, the water was just starting to retreat down the drain, and it took Fluffy Lightning with it.

"Underground Bunny Races, here I come!" Fluffy shouted, as she was whisked through the pipes.


	15. Flush 15 - Gail Trent

(Takes place prior to "Blythe's Big Adventure".)

Though she wasn't a puppy anymore (she had officially stopped being a puppy just a few months ago, same went for her sister, Zoe), Gail was still full of energy, and very excited. She enjoyed being her own little investigator, and discovering the secrets of her house whenever her owners were away.

It was too bad her sister, Zoe, was more interested in being a fashion model. Exploring and investigating was so much more fun than posing and wearing ridiculous outfits. " _Oh well, Zoe's loss is my gain!_ " Gail thought to herself, as she decided that today, she was going to find out more about that mysterious, white, bowl thing the humans apparently called a toilet.

More specifically, Gail wanted to find out why it was that, whatever ended up in the toilet, never came back out. Even the things she and her sister buried beneath the soil could eventually be dug up. So what made the toilet so unique, and why did the humans have need for such a thing? Those were the questions Gail hoped to find answers to.

Gail knew where the bathroom was, after all the room that contained the toilet was kind of hard to not notice after a while. And what look, the door was open, and there was no one around. Which meant it was just perfect for Gail to explore and hopefully get some answers.

Gail immediately dashed to the toilet, looking all around it for any signs that maybe it was secretly storing what was put into it. Gail couldn't find anything that might fulfill that purpose. " _Okay, a ground level search has yielded nothing. It's time to investigate the upper level, especially the bowl and that strange handle shaped object._ " Gail thought to herself, and leaped up onto the seat.

Gail carefully walked all around the seat (which was quite slippery), and peered down into the bowl. Now that she looked at it more closely, she could see a hole of some kind, which made her even more curious. "Maybe that hole has something to do with the disappearance of the objects that end up in the bowl?" She pondered outloud, and eyed the handle. "I believe I have seen the humans use that handle to make that mysterious roar that used to frighten Zoe and I a lot. Could it possibly be tied to the hole in the bowl?"

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, Gail went over to the handle. It was quite big, and quite high up there, meaning the only way she could reach it, was if she stretched herself. Without even thinking about the risks, Gail did so, stretching her body as far as it would allow her. She just barely managed to grab hold of the handle with her front paws, and force it down, producing that familiar loud roar.

But then there was trouble! Gail had stretched herself too much, and the shifting of the handle threw off her weight, making balancing even more difficult than it already was. Before Gail could stop herself, she slipped off the seat and into the bowl, where she landed with a splash! Gail poked her head up, and noticed that the water was spinning around and around, taking her with it. "Oh no, help!" She cried, hoping that someone would hear her. But alas, no one did, and the water only spun faster and faster, until at least Gail was sucked down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug." But at least now she would find out where everything that went down that hole ended up, along with something else.


	16. Flush 16 - Scout Kerry

Being a spy was always a very dangerous profession, particularly when it came to the most important rule, no one was to ever discover your secret identity. For if they found out, they'd be onto you, and all your undercover work would be for nothing, to say nothing of what they might do upon learning who you _really_ were.

In all her years as a scout, Kerry had infiltrated many a pet shop without a problem. But unfortunately, her luck finally ran out when her owner sent her to infiltrate _Largest Ever Pet Shop_ for information.

" _They're onto me, I can feel it!_ " Kerry thought to herself, as she raced away from the prison like pound in the back of the store. That mysterious robot had scanned her, and did not recognize her as one of the pets that had to be kept there.

"Unauthorized visitor in _Largest Ever Pet Shop_ ," The robot announced, chasing after Kerry. "Initiating removal procedure."

" _Whoever built that contraption will surely be notified, I need to find a way out of here and fast!_ " Kerry thought to herself, running across the aisleways of the pet store in search of any quick escape route. At last, her eyes fell upon the public bathrooms featured in the back between isles 9 and 10.

"Perfect, they'll never suspect it!" Kerry said to herself, zipping across while attempting to avoid the robot's grasp. She payed no attention to which bathroom she entered, all she cared about was finding an open stall. And what luck, every single stall in the bathroom she'd entered was currently unoccupied.

Kerry raced into the nearest stall, the robot was catching up fast! Without hesitation, she leaped up onto the seat and made a mad dash for the handle. "Time to get out of here and report back to hq!" She said to herself, as she forced down the handle, and quickly jumped into the bowl. Holding her breath as the water pulled her down the drain and into the pipes. With any luck, that robot hadn't seen her come in, and wouldn't think to notify its master to intercept the spy.


	17. Flush 17 - Shahrukh

"Ugh, who would imagine that the life of a superstar such as I would be so demanding?" Shahrukh groaned to himself, as he rested in his trailer. He had just finished filming his scenes for his upcoming summer blockbuster: _Shahrukh and the Doppelganger_ , and longed for a chance to relax.

"Water please, with extra bubbles!" Shahrukh cried out, all this lounging about was making him thirsty. But alas, there was currently no one else in his trailer. Shahrukh groaned. "I guess I will have to fetch my water for myself. My poor feet, I am so sorry you must suffer again. I think I need to renegotiate my contract with this studio!"

Shahrukh slipped out of his trailer, and headed towards the nearby bathroom to fill his water dish in the sink. But when he was part way across he heard studio executives running about and shouting, barking out orders at the camera crew and film director. He couldn't make out much, but what he heard was enough to make him furious. "We need to re-shoot some of the scenes with Shahrukh! They need to look more convincing, or the audiences are never going to believe he's in danger!"

" _What?! They expect me to subject myself to yet more torment, just because I did not act exactly the way they wanted?!_ " Shahrukh thought to himself. " _Absolutely not! It is a violation of my contract! If they expect me to agree to such terms, they are wrong!_ "

Already, Shahrukh could see some of the studio executives rushing toward his trailer, clearly unaware that he had left it to get a drink. "I need to find a way to escape from these over demanding executives, and fast!" Shahrukh commented, and soon he got an idea. He wasn't exactly thrilled with what it entailed, but it was the only way he knew for sure he'd be free from the demands of the studio.

Amidst all the confusion and chaos, no one noticed Shahrukh, as he effortlessly made his way towards the bathroom, while leaving his water dish behind. Before long, he was inside one of the stalls, and eyeing the almighty porcelain throne that was the toilet.

"I just hope I will find someone willing to give me a bath, if only I had time to go back and get my scuba diver costume. Alas, I guess sacrifices must be made if one wishes to not to be disturbed." Shahrukh said out loud, as he climbed up onto the toilet, and then onto the handle. He quickly forced it down, and with a shriek not unlike the ones he'd given in some of his action films, he jumped into the bowl. Like magic, he was soon sucked down the drain.


	18. Flush 18 - Lemasque

Lemasque hadn't always lived in the sewers, like all racoons he had originally just forged for garbage on the surface. But that had all changed one fateful day, when he decided to raid the trash cans of one of the wealthiest families in Downtown City, the Biskits.

Unfortunately, Lemasque was rather careless, and as a result he was discovered by none other than Eliza Biskit.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry, moncherie," Lemasque apologized, as he was picked up by a gloved hand and carried into the Biskit family mansion. "Please, let me go free, and I promise to never again raid your garbage. Though I most admit, it iz quite ze tasty treat, ze the finest in all ze the world."

Of course, Eliza couldn't hear anything but squeaks and chitter from Lemasque. And even if she _could_ understand what he was saying, she wouldn't have cared. "You are **SO** disgusting!" She remarked, making sure to hold Lemasque as far away from her nose as possible, while carrying him into the bathroom. "And there's only one place for disgusting filth such as you!"

"Madwazile, I beg of you, do not zis to me!" Lemasque pleaded, to no avail, as he was dropped into the toilet bowl with a splash.

"You belong in the sewers! I am just doing you a favor, this way you won't have to worry about animal control catching you, or ending up as roadkill!" Eliza remarked, as she pressed the toilet handle down, flushing the toilet with Lemasque in it.

Lemasque spun around and around, and disappeared down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug". Once the water returned with no trace of him, Eliza put the lid of the toilet down, took off her gloves, and washed her hands.

Lemasque quickly made the most of his situation, as he discovered that were was quite a bit of trash that ended up in the sewers. "I could make a fine living for myself down here," He said, as he grabbed a paper and folded it into a hat. "Viva Lemasque, ze first sewer dwelling racoon in all of history!" He boasted.


	19. Flush 19 - Big Al

"But Mom," Big Al's owner (a little boy no older than seven, with brown hair and green eyes) pleaded. "Can't we keep Al? I promise I'll keep an eye on him."

"The answer is no, Josh," The boy's mother replied in a serious tone. "Alligators do not make good pets. The neighbors are already concerned for their safety, and the safety of their pets. Al cannot be kept."

"Please?!" Josh practically pleaded. "I'll keep him inside the house and make sure to have his mouth tied shut whenever I take him outside. He could probably help us cut down on leftovers."

"Josh, I know you really want a pet of your own, but an alligator can't be kept as one," Josh's mother replied in a sympathetic tone. "You have to send him away. When you're a little older and understand responsibility, I'll let you get a pet of your own. An actual pet that's supposed to be domesticated, and not a wild animal."

Josh sighed, but he knew his mother was right. He reluctantly knew what needed to be done. He walked over to the makeshift tank that housed the young alligator he'd named Al, it seemed like only yesterday Al had arrived alongside a crate of oranges. "Sorry, Al," Josh said in a saddened tone, as he picked the alligator up. "Mom says I have to send you away. But at least I can reunite you with your kind."

Big Al was most confused by what Josh was doing to him. He'd expected to be placed into a crate and sent back to Florida. But instead, he was carried into the bathroom. "Josh, what are you doing to me?!" He pleaded, struggling to no avail to break free of his owner's grasp.

"I know you don't want to go, but if I don't do this, Mom will," Josh commented, tears starting to form in his eyes, as he carefully lowered Al into the toilet bowl. "Everyone knows alligators live in the sewers. You'll be right at home there, Al. If only I was smaller, I'd go with you to your new home."

"What are you talking about?! Alligators don't live in the sewers! I wanna go back to my home!" Big Al pleaded, as he tried to get out of the toilet bowl, to no avail.

"Goodbye, Al. I'm gonna miss you." Josh sniffed, as he flushed the toilet.

"Josh, nooooooooooo!" Big Al cried, as he spun around and around with the toilet water, and was soon flushed down the hole. The last thing that could be heard from him, was a faint "Glug, glug, glug."

Josh wiped the tears from his eyes, as he put the lid of the toilet down. " _Hope you find plenty of other alligators to hang out with, Al._ " He thought to himself, as he exited the bathroom to dispose of Al's makeshift tank.


	20. Flush 20 - Wiggles McSunbask

Takes place after "Littlest Pet Street".)

"What?! For real?! There's an actual alligator living in the sewers of Downtown City?!" Wiggles asked the pets. He was one of the first patrons to visit _Littlest Pet Shop_ 's day camp since the expansion project Mrs. Twombly had opened a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, his name is Big Al, and he's really friendly!" Minka commented in excitement.

"And helpful too, he helped us save Goldy the Goldfish from being chopped up by saw blades." Penny Ling added.

"And for a sewer dwelling gator, he doesn't smell all that bad. In fact, I'd say he smells better than me." Pepper joked.

Wiggles eyed the pets skeptically. "Come on guys, don't be pulling my leg here. Everyone knows alligators don't live in the sewers, that's just an urban legend. Besides, what do you think this place is, New York?"

"But we are totally serious," Sunil insisted. "In fact, all of us have met Big Al more than once. If you ever end up in the sewers, he's the kind of guy you can count on to guide you back to where you belong."

Wiggles only laughed. "You all must think I'm really stupid or something. I'll prove to you all there's no alligators in the sewers."

"And how are you going to…" Russell began, before he realized what Wiggles was implying, and gasped. "You can't possibly be serious, Wiggles! You won't fit down the drain!"

"I think I will, so long as one of you makes use of the plunger," Wiggles replied. "So, which one of you is gonna help me prove my point, or do I need to force one of you?"

"There's no need to be rude!" Zoe protested, and then immediately she said. "Vinnie will help you."

"What?! Why me, Zoe?!" Vinnie asked.

"Because, Wiggles is an alligator, and you're a lizard. You two are related." Zoe insisted.

"Uh, no they aren't, Zoe," Russell protested. "Lizards are reptiles, alligators are amphibians, there's a difference."

"Whatever, they're close enough," Zoe remarked. "My decision is final."

"Good. Come on, Vinnie," Wiggles happily replied, and dragged Vinnie away to the men's bathroom. It wasn't long before Wiggles was swimming about in the toilet bowl. "Okay, I'm ready. Pull the handle!" He shouted to Vinnie.

"Okie dokie, say hi to Big Al for us!" Vinnie called, and pushed the handle down, which caused Wiggles to spin around and around with the toilet water, before he began to be pulled down the drain. As the alligator had anticipated though, he got stuck partway down. Fortunately, a bit of plunger work from Vinnie took care of that.

"Sure hope Wiggles and Al hit it off," Vinnie commented, as he left the bathroom after putting the plunger back where he'd found it. "And I can't wait to see the look on Wiggles' face when he realizes he was wrong."


	21. Flush 21 - Shivers

(Takes place prior to "Blythe's Pet Project".)

"Man, who knew there were so many good things worth stealing in a bathroom?" Shivers said to himself, as he explored all around, looking at the various items and trying to decide what to steal first. Should he go for the soap bar by the tub? Or maybe make off with a roll of toilet paper to decorate his house with? Or, perhaps a box of tissues was the best thing to steal?

"Oh, so many choices! I can't decide!" Shivers excitedly said to himself. "Maybe I should steal everything! Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'm sure these humans won't mind if I take some of their stuff, it's not like they'll miss them."

Shivers darted about the bathroom, collecting whatever he could get his paws on. Before long, he'd built up a massive collection to take with him back to his home. Which just left him with a way to sneak out with the stuff, without being seen. He wanted to get everything out all at once, as a return trip or two would be way too risky.

Shivers was trying to think about how he could sneak all the items he'd collected out of the house in one journey, when he heard what sounded like a door being opened. He froze! He'd thought for sure the humans who lived in this house wouldn't be back for a long time still.

" _Oh no, what am I gonna do?!_ " Shivers thought to himself, as he started to panic! " _I have to get out of here before these humans see me, or my stealing days are over!_ " All the while, the sound of footsteps seemed to draw closer and closer, which only made Shivers more and more nervous.

Looking around, Shivers spotted the toilet, the magnificently white colored so called "porcelain throne". Seemed odd that such a device could be considered a throne, especially considering its purpose was to whisk away whatever ended up inside it. Shivers gasped! That was it! The toilet was the perfect escape tool!

Shivers raced to the toilet as if his very life depended on it, managing to use a nearby brush to climb up onto the seat. Now, how did he start that process that made whatever ended up in the toilet go down that hole in the bowl? Perhaps that silver colored handle was the answer? Well, it couldn't hurt to try. Shivers reached towards the handle, and jumped up, managing to just grasp the handle and force it down. Sure enough, a loud roar was heard, as the water began to drain away!

" _Well, only one thing left to do!_ " Shivers thought to himself, and he leaped into the bowl. Landing with perfect precision in the center, just before he was sucked up by the spinning water, and pulled down the hole! He just had to hope the humans wouldn't suspect anything from seeing all that stuff he'd left behind.


	22. Flush 22 - Cheep-Cheep

"Come on, cousin!" Minka encouraged, dragging Cheep-Cheep along. "It's so much fun playing with the toilet! Just be careful what you put into it, whatever goes in never comes back out."

Cheep-Cheep sighed. His owner had been kind enough to leave him in the care of the owner of his cousin, Minka. But he really didn't care for what his hyperactive younger cousin liked to do. Especially when she droned on and on. Still, he wanted to make her happy. "Okay, but only for a little bit."

"That's the spirit, Cheep-Cheep!" Minka smiled. "Trust me, you're gonna **LOVE** playing with the toilet! By the time we're done, you'll wonder why you never heard of doing this sooner!"

Cheep-Cheep followed Minka, as he was led into the bathroom. Before long, both monkeys were standing on the toilet seat, and Minka was climbing up onto the tank so as to be close to the handle. "Okay, so I just throw stuff in it, and that handle thingy makes whatever's in the toilet go away?" Cheep-Cheep asked Minka.

"Yeah!" Minka encouraged. "Here, I'll show you!" She zipped across the tank, jumped down onto the seat, and grabbed some toilet paper from the nearby roll, tossing some of it into the bowl. "Now, watch closely! This is where the fun begins!" Minka encouraged, as she climbed back onto the tank and made her way towards the handle.

Cheep-Cheep peered down into the bowl, eyeing the toilet paper closely. "Okay, now what?" He asked Minka.

Minka's response was to jump onto the handle and force it down. There came a loud roar, and Cheep-Cheep watched, as the water spun around faster and faster, sucking the toilet paper down the hole in the bowl. When the water returned, the toilet paper had disappeared.

"See, isn't that totally fun?!" Minka happily shriked. "Come on, there's a lot of cooler things to flush! This baby can handle anything you throw in it! Or, at least almost anything! Apparently there are some things you're not supposed to flush."

Cheep-Cheep jumped down from the toilet seat, and looked around for something to flush. Soon, his eyes fell upon a bar of soap. " _That'll work!_ " He'll thought, and darting over to the tub, he grabbed the bar and carried it back to the toilet in his paws. "Okay, Minka! I'm ready!" Cheep-Cheep called, presenting the bar of soap.

"Alright, throw in it there, it's time to flush!" Minka encouraged.

Cheep-Cheep struggled to get up on the toilet seat without dropping the soap bar, but somehow he managed. He moved to toss the bar into the toilet bowl, only for said bar to slip from his paws! It flew up into the air and landed back on the seat in front of one of Cheep-Cheep's legs! Cheep-Cheep stepped on it before he had a chance to react, and slipped on the bar, plunging into the toilet bowl with a splash!

"Cheep-Cheep!" Minka cried, jumping down from the tank. But in the process, she accidentally pressed down the handle! Horrified, Minka reached out a paw to try and grab Cheep-Cheep, but it was too late!

Cheep-Cheep spun around, and disappeared down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug.". "Oh no, Cheep-Cheep! What have I done?!" Minka cried.


	23. Flush 23 - Mitzi

(Takes place prior to "Sue Syndrome".)

Mitzi sighed, being a sweet smelling skunk could have its drawbacks. Especially when you had animals flocking to you day after day, so that they might delight in the pleasant aromas.

"I just wish there was a better way to get these animals to leave me alone." Mitzi unhappily said to herself, as she knew the moment she left the house of her owner, she'd be sure to be stalked by countless animals, begging for her famous sweet scents.

Convinced that there was but one way to prevent this outcome, Mitzi reluctantly made her way to the bathroom on the ground floor of the house. Her owner was gone, and had left the seat up, which made everything easier for the pink coated skunk.

Mitzi strolled into the bathroom, seemingly happy despite her intended destination. Maybe if this worked as she hoped it would, animals wouldn't come near her, and she'd finally get some peace and quiet for a change.

Carefully, Mitzi climbed up onto the seat, peering down at the water below. It was clean, which was quite a relief for her. " _At least the ride down will be tolerable._ " She thought to herself, before she strolled towards the handle and forced it down. Then, just as the toilet roared, and the water started to circle around for the draining process, Mitzi jumped into the bowl!

Mitzi held her breath, as she spun around and around with the toilet water, before she was soon pulled down the drain.


	24. Flush 24 - Peachie Fluffton

"Hehe, it's amazing how easy it is to win a bet with those pets," Peachie Fluffton giggled, as she strolled into the bathroom. She already knew where she needed to go, and what she needed to do. "They think even I can't be happy about everything, but they're wrong. It's easy to be happy, there's always a bright side to look on."

Soon, Peachie had reached her intended destination, the toilet. It took her very little time to climb up onto the seat. And she soon saw the handle. "Okay, I just need to press that down and jump into the bowl. Then I need to make my way back to the day camp and talk to the pets. Easiest pet food I've ever earned!" She giggled. "In fact, the whole thing sounds like a fun waterslide, and you don't have to pay money to ride it."

Peachie quickly made her way towards the handle, and although it took a little, she was soon able to force it down. The telltale roar of the flush indicated she had succeeded. "Alright, here I go! Wheeeeeeeeee!" She shrieked in delight, as she jumped into the flushing waters of the bowl. Spinning around and around with them, while never losing that smile on her face. Heck, she continued to smile, even as she was pulled down the drain with a gurgled "Glug, glug, glug."

And her smile never let up the entire trip down into the sewers. Even Big Al was surprised at how she didn't seem to be bothered by where she was, or how she was smelling. A first for sewer travelers as far as he was concerned.


	25. Flush 25 - Dr Handsome Face

(Takes place after "Littlest Pet Street".)

" _Not even a real doctor?! Can't believe I ever fell for him at all!_ " Zoe thought to herself, as she was brought to the vet at Littlest Pet Street for her annual check-up. She sure hoped she wouldn't bump into that doctor in name only dog Dr. Handsome Face, or else she couldn't be held responsible for what she was going to do to him.

Alas, fate works in mysterious ways. And as Zoe waiting for Mrs. Twombly to finish talking to the vet, who should come walking into view but Dr. Handsome Face himself?

"Ah, Miss Trent, how lovely to see you again." Dr. Handsome Face greeted.

"My name is Zoe, for your information!" Zoe growled.

"You still hung up on that whole 'I'm not really a doctor' thing?" Handsome Face asked Zoe. "I never intended for you to make that assumption. I would've gone to medical school, but alas it was too much work for one as talented as I."

Zoe gritted her teeth, before a lightbulb went off inside her head. She had devised the perfect method to exact her revenge. "Say, 'doctor'," She spoke, trying to sound as sweet and flattering as possible. "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"What is it? Is there a sick patient or something?" Handsome Face inquired.

"You could say that, and they're waiting for you in the bathroom," Zoe encouraged. "Come with me, please. There isn't time to waste."

"The bathroom huh, must be some amphibian or something." Handsome Face thought outloud, suspecting nothing as Zoe led him into the bathroom, and to the first open stall.

"The patient is right there!" Zoe exclaimed, pointing to the toilet.

"My patient is the toilet?! Is this a joke or something?!" Handsome Face growled at Zoe.

Zoe shook her head. "Oh no, the patient is _inside_ the toilet, doc. Better hurry, I think there's something really wrong with them!"

"Alright," Handsome smiled, hopping up onto the seat. "The doctor is in!" But upon looking into the bowl, he couldn't see any sign of any kind of animal. There wasn't anything in the toilet.

But as Handsome Face was about to turn around and ask Zoe what was going on, he felt himself be pushed from behind! And with a splash, Handsome Face found himself floating in the toilet bowl, barely able to keep his head above the water. And he couldn't get out, the sides were too slippery.

Looking up, Handsome Face saw Zoe, who had climbed onto the seat, and was now standing near the handle. "Oh dear, you're not looking good, 'doctor," She said, delivering the final line with a hint of malice. "You look quite _flushed_!" And she forced the handle down with all her might!

"Zooooooooooooe!" Handsome Face screamed, as he tried in vain to break free of the raging whirlpool! He soon disappeared down the drain with a "Glug, glug, glug.".

" _Ah, I feel so much better now._ " Zoe thought to herself, as she climbed down from the toilet and waddled back into the vet's examination room as if nothing had happened.


End file.
